The proposed research attempts to determine whether several different reading phenomena have the same explanation: whether non-phonological reading in patients with left hemisphere lesions ("phonemic dyslexics") and in normal subjects under pattern masking conditions have the same characteristics, and whether, in both cases, performance is attributable to a right hemisphere mechanism for reading. Split-field experiments will be used to test right hemisphere reading capacities in both normals and phonemic dyslexics, and pattern masking experiments will be performed to determine the properties of non-phonological reading in normal subjects. Similar patterns of performance across lexical categories will be sought in all three situations.